


The Divine Glimmer

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon Route, F/M, First Angst Then Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goddess Byleth, Nightmare, Spoilers, Tragedy of Duscur, description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: At night, Dimitri is frequently haunted by the voices of the dead. Yet, a benevolent presence is there to bring him confort.Might a monster like him be worthy of her blessing?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Divine Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I will never get tired of writing Dimileth!  
I honestly like the type of short stories where a nightmare is followed by confort. The definitive inspiration however comes from a really lovely fanart that shows Goddess!Byleth and I felt in love with the idea of it! You can find it on @Floweryuus’ Twitter. <3 She is incredibly sweet and I adore all of her art.  
A huge inspiration was also the last Canto of Paradise, in the Divine Comedy, in which Dante sees God.  
This time too much music accompanied me. The one I may suggest for reading is Morning Song by Bill Douglas - I associate it with Dimitri’s awakening.  
Hope you appreciate!

Dimitri is unable to sleep. Whenever he closes his left eye, he first sees the black of the void. Dark blood-red stains come shortly after. He can hear his father’s scream pealing in the head. King Lambert’s eyes, from the ice blue of Blaiddyd dinasty, sparkle like flames as his head is cut off.

_ “Avenge us!”_

It is followed by other hazy, desperate cries, as the red becomes brighter. A metallic smell stings his nose. Why does his voice not follow those screams? Why had not his head been chopped with the same brutality his loved ones died? Why had not his jaw been torned creating a scarlet lake out of his blood?

Another face comes to his mind - its mouth is savagely open. Then another. And another. Some of the many he sent in the eternal flames by stabbing their chest with his lance. Their hatred spreads over all of his veins.

Dimitri moans.

He knows that he would deserve a more severe punishment than their deaths. 

Something presses on his shoulder.

Dimitri hears nothing. A stolid silence prevails, while a tingling invades his arms. He slowly begins to see the white pillow - its heat is not comforting at all. He longs to escape from the bed.

His stomach has been in pain during those visions. Yet, it now feels recovered. While his head raises, Dimitri still feels a weight on him. He touches it and encounters a familiar warmth. He turns around. A pair of emeralds dazzles him.

”My beloved…”

She blinks fastly, as her pupils grow bigger. Behind her, the waving curtains reveal a soft light that settles on her hair, which seem to shine like jade. Dimitri contemplates their green. He immediately remembers why they are like this - the same colour of grass softly brightened by the dawn’s sun. It was the day when she gained the power of the Goddess. She surely looks like one, since her grace is the same of a Saint statue.

”You are so beautiful…”, he murmurs.

Byleth smiles. Her figure, fused with the morning light, is filled within an ethereal splendor. Dimitri loses himself in wonder, in a flow where all goodness is gathered. A monster like him does not belong in it.

”Tell me, my beloved... does a beast like me really deserve a goddess like you?”, asks with a muffled voice. He imagines those demons inside him being terrified by the benevolent rays she emanates, white as her dress.

Byleth’s hand caresses the king’s face, extinguishing all of his tears. She draws closer. Dimitri sees her thin lips making their way to his forehead. As she kisses him, he feels all of his sorrow wiped out.

”I’m here”, a feeble whisper gives him salvation.

His sight, instead of being blinded, grows stronger as he is attracted by her light.

The voices in his head rejoice in a prayer.


End file.
